


Already Dead

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Already Dead

Takeru growled at Akari and Onari who were cheerfully planning their day. 

“What’s your problem?” Akari raised an eyebrow.

“How can you be so happy and positive?”

“We still have thirty days left,” Onari said. “There’s time to finish finding the heroes.”

“But what if we don’t? I’m already dead. I could stay like that and disappear forever..”

The other two exchanged glances. 

“Maybe I should just give up the quest. Spend my last days doing things I enjoy..”

“Don’t say that, Master Takeru,” Onari looked worried. “You just have to stay on track.”

“Do you know how hard that is?! You’re still alive. You have years ahead of you. I may not make it another month..” Takeru stormed off.

Later, Akari sat down next to Takeru outside. “We might not fully understand, but we are here for you. Let us be the positive ones when you can’t be. We’ll help keep you up.”

Takeru nodded slowly, “Sorry. It’s just so hard..”

“I know. But we have hope you’ll make it. Then you’ll have your whole life in front of you to be happy.”

Takeru gave a small smile, “Thank you.”


End file.
